Bell X-14
The Bell X-14 (Bell Type 68) was an experimental VTOL aircraft flown in the United States in the 1950s. The main objective of the project was to demonstrate horizontal and vertical takeoff, hover, transition to forward flight, and vertical landing. Design and development Bell constructed the X-14 as an open-cockpit, all-metal (Aluminium) monoplane for the USAF. It was powered by two Armstrong Siddeley Viper turbojet engines equipped with thrust deflectors sited at the aircraft's centre of gravity. The engines are fixed in position; transition from vertical to horizontal flight is achieved with a system of movable vanes that control the direction of engine thrust. Top speed was 180 miles per hour with a service ceiling of 20,000 feet. The X-14 was designed using existing parts from two Beechcraft aircraft: wings, ailerons, and landing gear of a Beech Bonanza and the tailcone and empennage of a Beech T-34 Mentor. Operational history The X-14 first flew on 19 February 1957 as a vertical takeoff, hover, then vertical landing. The first transition from hover to horizontal flight occurred on 24 May 1958. In 1959, its Viper engines were replaced with General Electric J85 engines. That year the aircraft was also delivered to the NASA Ames Research Center as the X-14A. During the development of the P.1127, Hawker test pilots Bill Bedford and Hugh Merewether visited NASA Ames to fly the X-14 and acquaint themselves with jet V/STOL aircraft handling prior to the first flights of the prototype P.1127. It served as a test aircraft with NASA until 1981. The X-14 project provided a great deal of data on VTOL (Vertical TakeOff and Landing) type aircraft and flight control systems. The X-14A also was used by NASA for research on lunar landing maneuvers. The X-14A aircraft flight control system was similar to the one proposed for the Lunar Module. Neil Armstrong, the first man to walk on the Moon, once flew it as a lunar-landing trainer. In 1971, the X-14A was fitted with new engines (General Electric J85-GE-19) and redesignated the X-14B. An onboard computer and digital fly-by-wire control system were also installed to enable emulation of landing characteristics of other VTOL aircraft. The X-14B was used in this test role until it was damaged beyond repair in a landing accident on 29 May 1981. At the time, there were plans to develop an X-14C with an enclosed cockpit. There were also plans for an X-14T trainer. None of these further versions got beyond the planning stage. During all of its years of service, the X-14 was flown by over 25 pilots with no serious incidents or injuries. Aircraft serial numbers Although there was only one airframe, it changed serial numbers with every major upgrade. *'X-14' - USAF 56-4022 *'X-14A' - NASA 234 (N234NA). *'X-14B' - NASA 704 (N704NA). Survivor The X-14 was rescued from the scrap yard in 1999 and is currently undergoing renovation as part of a private collection in western Indiana. The collection is displayed at the Ropkey Armor Museum.Lowther, Scott. "Bell X-14." up-ship.com. Retrieved: 3 May 2012."Bell X-14B." Ropkey Armor Museum, 2012. Retrieved: 3 May 2012. Specifications (X-14A) |crew=1 |capacity= |payload main= |payload alt= |length main= 25 ft 0 in |length alt= 7.62 m |span main= 34 ft 10 in |span alt= 10.36 m |height main= 8 ft 0 in |height alt= 2.40 m |area main= |area alt= |airfoil= |empty weight main= |empty weight alt= |loaded weight main= 3,100 lb |loaded weight alt= 1,406 kg |useful load main= |useful load alt= |max takeoff weight main= 4,269 lb |max takeoff weight alt= 1,936 kg |more general= |engine (jet)= Armstrong Siddeley Viper 8 |type of jet= Turbojet |number of jets= 2 |thrust main= 1,750 lbf |thrust alt= 7.8 kN |thrust original= |afterburning thrust main= |afterburning thrust alt= |engine (prop)=1 |type of prop= |number of props=1 |power main= |power alt= |power original= |max speed main= 172 mph |max speed alt= 277 km/h |cruise speed main= |cruise speed alt= |stall speed main= |stall speed alt= |never exceed speed main= |never exceed speed alt= |range main= 300 miles |range alt= 482 km |ceiling main= 20,000 ft |ceiling alt= 6,096 m |climb rate main= |climb rate alt= |loading main= |loading alt= |thrust/weight= 1:0.9 |power/mass main= |power/mass alt= |more performance= |armament= |avionics= }} See also * Hawker Siddeley P.1127 * List of experimental aircraft * List of VTOL aircraft * List of X-planes References ;Notes ;Bibliography * Markman, Steve and William G. Holder. Straight Up: A History of Vertical Flight. Atglen, Pennsylvania: Schiffer Publications, 2000. ISBN 0-7643-1204-9. X-014 X-14, Bell Category:VTOL aircraft Category:Twinjets Category:NASA aircraft Category:Monoplanes